Meteor
, performed by TIA, was the sixth ending in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It replaced Many Times Before from episode 90 and ran to episode 103. It was followed by Mountain a Go Go Two. Lyrics Rōmaji I believe your promise It's too hard to give me courage Always I feel it The precious time with you Tachidomatta kata ni Asu he mukau kaze wo kanjiteta Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni Futari tsutsumu kedo Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo Kimi wa ryuusei no you ni kodoku na TSUBAME no you ni Yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu Tokei jikake no hibi ni nagasaresou na toki wa Wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto I believe your promise It's too hard to give me courage Always I feel it The precious time with you I believe your promise It's too hard to give me courage Always I feel it The precious time with you Jibun rashisa nante Kangaetemo imi nante nai ne Donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara Arinomama de ite POKETTO no naka wo KARAPPO ni shitemo Daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru Yume wa ryuusei no you ni ameagari no niji no you ni kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsurete kuru Mayoi tsudukeru koto ga hitotsu no kotae ni naru yo Gomakashitari shinai to chikaou Nani ga machigatte iru no darou Nani ga machigatte inai no darou Sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashi Motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete Motto motto takaku Kitto sou tsukameru mugen na kimi no mirai Toki wa ryuusei no you ni nagaku hikaru o wo hiki Matataku ma ni kakenukete yuku kara Nido to modoranai kyou wo ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo Akirametari shinai to chikaou Kanji (Full Version) I believe your promise. It's too hard to give me courage Always I feel it. The precious time with you... 立ち土まった肩に 明日へ向かう風を感じてた 街の灯り星屑みたいに 二人包むけど 「それぞれに違う輝きがある」と 笑う君が一番眩しく見えるよ 君は流星のように 孤独なツバメのように 夜の闇を切り裂き行けるはず 時計じかけの日々に 流されそうな時は 忘れないで一人じゃないこと I believe your promise. It's too hard to give me courage Always I feel it. The precious time with you... I believe your promise. It's too hard to give me courage Always I feel it. The precious time with you... 「自分らしさ」なんて 考えても意味なんてないね どんな時も君は君だから ありのままでいて ポケットの中のカラッポにしても 大事なものは 左の胸に残ってる 夢は流星のように 雨上がりの虹のように この心に光を連れて来る 迷い続けることが ひとつの答えになるよ ごまかしたりしないと誓おう 「何が間違っているのだろう? 何が間違っていないのだろう?」 そんな時は空に手を伸ばし もっと高く両手を広げて もっともっと高く きっとそう掴める無限な君の未来 時は流星のように 長く光る尾をひき 瞬く間に駆け抜けて行くから 二度と戻らない今日を今と向き合う強さを あきらめたりしないと誓おう English I believe your promise it's to hard to give me courage All with my feeling, the precious time seeing you... At a street corner i stopped at... I was feeling the wind that was heading for tomorrow The city lights look like stardust And envelope the two But each has a different.... Kind of glow to them... So you look the brightest to me Like a shooting star, my dream Like a rainbow after it rains.... I will bring light into this mirage To be lost is an answer... So i promise i won't lie All with my feeling, the precious time seeing you... Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Pakkun * Sakura Haruno * Tenten * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings es:Ryūsei